Kindred/rozwój
Rozwój Kindred splash concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Kindred 1 Kindred splash concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Kindred 2 Kindred splash concept 03.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Kindred 3 Kindred splash concept 04.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Kindred 4 Kindred ShadowFire model 1.jpg|Model Kindred Mrocznego Ognia 1 (w wykonaniu Duy Khanh Nguyen) Kindred ShadowFire model 2.jpg|Model Kindred Mrocznego Ognia 2 (w wykonaniu Duy Khanh Nguyen) Kindred ShadowFire model 3.jpg|Model Kindred Mrocznego Ognia 3 (w wykonaniu Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zwiastun center|500px Wilk': Owieczko, opowiedz mi coś. ''Owca: Był sobie blady człowiek z czarnymi włosami, który był bardzo samotny.'' ''Wilk: Dlaczego był sam?'' ''Owca: Wszystkie rzeczy musiały się z nim spotkać, więc... zaczęły go unikać.'' ''Wilk: Czy chciał je ścigać?'' ''Owca: Wziął więc topór i rozciął się w pół, równo przez środek.'' ''Wilk: Żeby zawsze miał przyjaciela?'' ''Owca: Żeby zawsze miał przyjaciela...'' Ujawnienie Jesteśmy gotowi tchnąć życie w kolejnych bohaterów League, strzelców, których przeznaczeniem jest życie w dżungli. Kindred grasują w obozach, oznaczają wrogich bohaterów i rosną w siłę, jeżeli uda im się wykonać zapowiedziany wyrok. Ale tak jak niosą śmierć, mogą ją również opóźnić. Jeśli ich sojusznikom grozi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, Owca – jedna z dwóch postaci Kindred, tworzy strefę bezpieczeństwa na kilka sekund, odpędzając szpony śmierci.Ujawnienia bohatera: Kindred, Wieczni Łowcy Umiejętności * '' **''Owca oznacza wrogiego bohatera w dowolnym miejscu na mapie i skazuje go na śmierć. Znak aktywuje się z opóźnieniem – jeśli Kindred zabiją bohatera lub pomogą w zabiciu go, otrzymają na stałe kumulatywną premię do podstawowych ataków. Gdy Owca wybiera wrogiego bohatera, na którego może nałożyć Znak Wiecznych Łowców, Wilk automatycznie naznacza duże wrogie potwory z dżungli. Wszyscy bohaterowie widzą, kto został oznaczony.'' * ' **''Kindred skaczą w kierunku celu i strzelają do maksymalnie trzech pobliskich wrogów. *'' '' **''Bierna: Kindred gromadzą ładunki Wigoru Łowcy podczas poruszania. Kiedy zbiorą pełną pulę, ich kolejny podstawowy atak kradnie stałą liczbę punktów zdrowia.'' **''Użycie: Wilk odłącza się od Owcy, tworzy wokół siebie dużą strefę duchową i atakuje wszystkich tych, których zaatakuje Owca, lub najbliższego wroga. Owca może rzucić Taniec Strzał ze znacznie skróconym czasem odnowienia, gdy znajduje się w Wilczym Szale.'' *'' '' **''Kindred początkowo spowalniają swój cel. Jeśli potem uda im się zaatakować okaleczonego wroga trzy razy z rzędu, cel otrzymuje obrażenia zależne od maksymalnego zdrowia.'' *'' '' **''Kindred tworzą dużą tymczasową strefę wokół siebie lub sojusznika. Aktywna umiejętność uniemożliwia spadek punktów zdrowia poniżej krytycznego poziomu u WSZYSTKICH jednostek w strefie. Jagnięcy Spokój uzdrawia wszystkich bohaterów wewnątrz strefy na koniec swojego działania.'' Dżunglowanie center|600px left|200px Kindred szybko radzą sobie z większością obozów w dżungli dzięki Wilczemu Szałowi, który daje duchom dużo dodatkowych obrażeń, gdy atakują podstawowymi atakami. Dzięki znacznemu skróceniu czasu odnowienia Tańca Strzał, Wilczy Szał umożliwia Owcy ciągłe skakanie wokół obozu i jednoczesne zadawanie ran kilku celom. Poruszanie się nie jest tylko na pokaz – wielokrotne skoki za pomocą Tańca Strzał szybko kumulują ładunki Wilczego Szału, co umożliwia uleczenie się między jednym a drugim obozem. Kindred nie są zbyt wytrzymali, ale poprzez ciągłe poruszanie się i atakowanie, gdy umiejętność bierna jest gotowa, utrzymają się dostatecznie dobrze, aby kontynuować polowanie. Większe potwory mogą być problematyczne, ale w ich wypadku Kindred mogą skorzystać z Narastającego Strachu. Umiejętność ta zużywa zbyt dużo punktów many, aby wykorzystywać ją na małych potworach. Używając ją na silnych i wytrzymałych bestiach, Kindred mogą utrzymywać je na dystans i zadawać obrażenia zależne od maksymalnego zdrowia, gdy umiejętność w pełni się skumuluje. A gdy Kindred oczyszczą dżunglę, mogą zacząć polować na większą zwierzynę. Gankowanie right|200px Znak Wiecznych Łowców to potężne narzędzie i nie tylko z powodu wzmocnienia, które otrzymują Kindred, gdy zabiją cel. Jest niezwykłym bodźcem psychologicznym: wiedza, że zostało się oznaczonym, może zmusić przeciwnika do ostrożniejszej gry i wycofania się z nacierającej alei w obawie przed gankami. Jednakże oznaczenie ofiary nie zmusza Kindred do zaatakowania tej alei: globalny zasięg znaku pozwala na oznaczenie wrogiego środkowego, a następnie zgankować górę. Jasne, nie zyskają premii, ale Kindred czasami lepiej się sprawdzają, pomagając sojusznikom, niż marnując czas na próbę zabicia celu, który wie, że jest ofiarą. Ale gdy Kindred namierzą cel, jak właściwie polują? Narastający Strach jest dobrym początkiem, który spowalnia przeciwnika, podczas gdy oni zajmują odpowiednią pozycję do użycia Wilczego Szału. Gdy pułapka zostanie zastawiona, Kindred mogą załatwić ofiarę za pomocą Tańca Strzał i podstawowych ataków. Jednak mimo że Owca i Wilk uderzają mocno, brakuje im efektów uniemożliwiających kontrolę, dzięki czemu są najbardziej skuteczni, gdy gankują ranne cele lub walczą u boku sojuszników, którzy mogą unieruchomić wroga. Kindred powinni także zawsze zwracać uwagę na wrogą dżunglę, ponieważ ─ o ile bliźniacze bestie wybierają bohaterów, którzy otrzymają Znak Wiecznych Łowców ─ obozy z wrogiej dżungli, które także otrzymują znak, są wybierane losowo. Kindred nie zyskują wizji na oznaczonych celach, ale poprzez oznaczenie wiedzą, że dany obóz jeszcze żyje. Tu właśnie Kindred wykorzystują swój spryt: wiedza o żywych obozach podpowiada im, gdzie nie ma wrogiego dżunglera lub gdzie może zmierzać, dzięki czemu mogą zaplanować gank lub swoją własną drogę przez dżunglę. Znak jest także widoczny dla wrogiego dżunglera, który nagle musi podjąć decyzję, czy powinien zabić oznaczony obóz, aby uniemożliwić Kindred zysk statystyk, czy gankować. Nie jest to łatwy wybór: wybranie drugiej opcji, szczególnie w alei, która jest oddalona od oznaczonego obozu w zasadzie daje Kindred darmowe statystyki. W przeciwnym wypadku wrogi dżungler może po prostu postawić totem przy oznaczonym obozie i zaczaić się w pobliżu, aby zaatakować Kindred, gdy postanowią zabić obóz. Mimo że są zwinni i potężni, Kindred kiepsko sobie radzą przeciw dżunglerom specjalizującym się w pojedynkach. center|500px Potyczki right|200px Jagnięcy Spokój, użyty w odpowiedni sposób lub w odpowiednim momencie, to niesamowicie potężna umiejętność. Może przeszkodzić w zabiciu potężnych potworów – a nawet zmarnować Porażenie wrogów – a gdy drużyna Kindred przegrywa walkę, przedłużyć życie jej zawodnikom, gdy sprowadzają przeciwników do tego samego poziomu. Umiejętność doskonale nadaje się do atakowania pod wieżą, zabezpieczając istoty żywe, ponieważ nie działa na wieże. Nawet w niekorzystnej sytuacji drużyna Kindred może często zdobyć cele, używając Jagnięcego Spokoju, a następnie niszcząc budowle wrogów. Uzdrowienie daje im także różne możliwości: utrzymuje ich w ataku, jeżeli wrogowie chcą się ścigać do nexusa lub wzmacnia ich na tyle, aby wykończyć wszelkich wrogów, którzy próbowali uratować swoje umocnienia skazane na zagładę. Walki drużynowe left|200px W trakcie walk Kindred najlepiej sprawdzają się, gdy stoją za swoją drużyną, skaczą wewnątrz Wilczego Szału jak największą liczbą Tańców Strzał oraz jednocześnie używają Narastającego Strachu na silnych przeciwnikach, którzy zdołają się przebić przez ochronę. Jeżeli ich drużyna wygrywa walkę, Kindred powinni zachować Jagnięcy Spokój, aby upewnić się, że najsilniejsi członkowie zespołu przeżyją otrzymywane obrażenia. Jeżeli przegrywają, Kindred mogą użyć Jagnięcego Spokoju, aby ochronić całą drużynę. Te kilka cennych sekund nieśmiertelności pomoże wyrównać walkę, pozostawiając najważniejsze postacie z obu drużyn blisko śmierci. Po zakończeniu działania superumiejętności uzdrowienie z Jagnięcego Spokoju szybko minie w ciągu kilku sekund brutalnej walki, która nieuchronnie nastąpi. Synergia center|600px Dobrze współpracuje z: *'' '' **''Gragas wyrzuca przeciwników w powietrze i spowalnia ich, aby nie wychodzili spoza obszaru Wilczego Szału Kindred. Gragas może też używać do wyrzucania przeciwników z Jagnięcego Spokoju, odbierając im tymczasową ochronę i, w niektórych przypadkach, możliwość uzdrawiania.'' *'' '' **''Kindred świetnie się czują w dżungli, ale tak jak zwykli strzelcy potrzebują silnych sojuszników, którzy mogliby ich ochronić. Stąd Alistar. Ten wielki niebieski byk doskonale uzupełnia Kindred, miażdżąc i uderzając z byka nadchodzących wrogów, podczas gdy Wieczni Łowcy strzelają do nich z dystansu.'' *'' '' **''Umiejętności użytkowe latają po polu walki, gdy Ashe i Kindred walczą w jednej drużynie. Dzięki nadmiarowi ograniczenia kontroli ta dwójka może szybko naprawiać popełniane przez siebie błędy. to doskonałe narzędzie, które daje Kindred czas, którego potrzebują do wytworzenia Wilczego Szału. Kiedy Ashe wpada w tarapaty, Kindred może utrzymać ją przy życiu dzięki rzuconemu w odpowiedniej chwili Jagnięcemu Spokojowi.'' Ma kłopoty z: *'' '' **''Lee Sin, jeden z najsilniejszych kontrujących w League, ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje do utrudnienia życia Kindred. Jego siła odstrasza słabszych graczy Kindred od wchodzenia do jego dżungli i zabijania oznaczonych stworów. Ale nawet jeśli Wieczni Łowcy pozostaną w swojej dżungli, Lee Sin jest na tyle mobilny i silny, że będzie w stanie wytropić bliźniacze bestie i odebrać im życie. Chętnie też wykopie Kindred z ich własnej superumiejętności.'' *'' '' **''Podczas walk drużynowych Kindred pełnią rolę stojących z tyłu strzelców i tym samym polegają na wytrzymałych bohaterach, aby utrzymali ich przy życiu. Irelia stanowi wyjątkowe wyzwanie: dzięki swojej Pani Ostrzy jest bardzo odporna na ograniczanie kontroli i zaatakuje mocno, aby zabić ofiary.'' *'' '' **''Cass doskonale radzi sobie z Kindred, ponieważ zadaje olbrzymie ilości stałych oraz szybkich obrażeń. Oczywiście jest to najbardziej widoczne podczas Jagnięcego Spokoju. Cassiopeia z radością wejdzie w obszar działania superumiejętności, raniąc Kindred i ich sojuszników za pomocą trucizn i , a następnie skorzysta ze , aby zabić zgrupowanych sojuszników Kindred.'' Wkrótce wrócimy, aby podzielić się z wami zakulisowymi historiami na temat tworzenia Kindred. W międzyczasie podzielcie się z nami swoimi przemyśleniami na temat nowych postaci League! Spojrzenie na bohatera center|600px Naszym chłopcom i dziewczętom od wymyślania nowych bohaterów przyświeca zawsze jedna prosta idea: stworzyć coś, czego w League jeszcze nie było i osadzić to w parametrach jednej z istniejących ról. W przypadku Kindred, ich zadaniem było zaprojektować nowego strzelca, zadającego spore obrażenia, który poradziłby sobie w dżungli. Dziś opowiemy wam, jak doszli do dwuosobowego widma śmierci, które wkrótce nawiedzi Fields of Justice.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Kindred Wieczni Łowcy Uwagi odnośnie do designu gry Jordan Anton aka RiotWrekz Projektowanie strzelca, który mógłby wyruszyć do dżungli, wiązało się z kilkoma unikalnymi wyzwaniami, ale nie dlatego, że była to całkiem nowa koncepcja. Widzieliśmy już graczy, którym udawało się używać bohaterów dystansowych w dżungli ─ obserwując z czym mieli problemy, mogliśmy poznać elementy, które trzeba będzie wzmocnić u Kindred. ---- Jak zmajstrować strzelca do dżungli Bohaterowie dystansowi, których dotąd widywaliśmy w dżungli ─ ostatnio choćby i ─ opierali się zawsze na jednym patencie. Jeśli działał, pozwalał im zdominować cały mecz, a jeśli nie, okazywali się kompletnie bezużyteczni. Ich wczesne ganki bywają miażdżące (niewielu przetrwa niewidzialne ganki z czerwonym wzmocnieniem czy gwarantowane ogłuszenie TF), ale jeśli zaczną odstawać od stawki, stają się bezużyteczni ─ absolutnie muszą zarabiać na zabójstwach lub asystach, żeby nadążyć. Co gorsza, każdy gracz zaznajomiony z ich przewidywalnymi ścieżkami w dżungli wie, gdzie może ich dopaść i zabić lub zranić, a ponieważ zaprojektowano ich do alei, są niemal bezbronni w starciu z silnymi kontrdżunglerami, takimi jak czy . Musieliśmy się zmierzyć z tymi problemami, projektując Kindred, i mamy nadzieję, że nam się udało. ---- Wejście Kindred left|200px Przede wszystkim chcieliśmy, żeby Kindred oferowali drużynie możliwość porządnego ganku ─ dobrze skoordynowanych ataków, które mogą zabić wroga, ale nie dają stuprocentowej szansy powodzenia. Osłabiając ich ganki, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do Twitcha i Twisted Fate’a, mogliśmy wzmocnić bohatera tam, gdzie powyższa dwójka miewa problemy. Kindred nie potrzebują tak dużo pieniędzy i, choć w oczywisty sposób zyskują na zdobywaniu kolejnych przedmiotów, nie stają się tak bezużyteczni jak Szczur Zarazy, jeśli znajdą się po niewłaściwej stronie podziału uczty/głodu. Na przykład, Znak Wiecznych Łowców to bardzo przydatna umiejętność, która nie tylko oferuje Kindred przydatne premie, ale dodaje element psychologiczny, w dużej mierze niezależny od ich siły. W zależności od tego, czy napiętnowali cię Kindred z wynikiem 10/0 czy 0/10, zachowasz się inaczej. Może zaraz padniesz ofiarą ganku, a może Kindred chcieli cię tylko trochę przycisnąć ─ nie możesz tego wiedzieć i jeśli nie masz doskonałego podglądu mapy, nie dowiesz się, dopóki nie pojawią się oni w określonym jej punkcie. Skoro już mowa o gankach, Kindred nie są w nich tak dobrzy jak Twitch i TF, ale wciąż na tyle potężni, by ulżyć drużynie, nawet jeśli nie uda im się zabić wroga. W pełni wyzwolony Narastający Strach zadaje obrażenia liczone procentowo od maksymalnego zdrowia, dzięki czemu ganki Kindred potrafią zaboleć nawet tanka, podczas gdy kombinacja W/Q pozwala trzymać się uciekającego celu. Pod względem kontroli tłumu Kindred zdecydowanie nie dorównują wielu dżunglerom, ale zadawane przez nich dodatkowe obrażenia dają im przewagę w alejach, w których znajdują się elementy powstrzymujące cel przed ucieczką. Krótko mówiąc, o ile dżunglerzy w rodzaju Sejuani i Rek’Sai oferują gankom możliwość spowolnienia wroga i wybicia go w powietrze, ale nie zadają wystarczających obrażeń, by go wykończyć, Kindred stanowią ich dokładne przeciwieństwo. ---- Mieszając w meta grze right|200px Wprowadzenie Kindred pozwoli graczom komponować nowe, pomysłowe składy drużyn w oparciu o drugiego strzelca-dżunglera. Mając pod ręką dwóch strzelców, reszta drużyny będzie musiała skupić się na odciąganiu wrogich wojowników i zabójców od sojuszników, a także zbieraniu przedmiotów w rodzaju , by wzmocnić obrażenia zadawane przez strzelców. Drużyna może także skupić się na potężnych tankach, zadających przyzwoite obrażenia magiczne ─ bohaterach takich jak , czy ─ aby zróżnicować źródła zadawanych obrażeń. Tak naprawdę nigdy jeszcze nie widzieliśmy w akcji skutecznego strzelca-dżunglera i jesteśmy bardzo ciekawi, jakie drużyny uda wam się złożyć w oparciu o taką postać. Wreszcie, trudno nie wspomnieć o superumiejętności Kindred. Jagnięcy Spokój działa skutecznie, niezależnie od tego, jak radzi sobie bohater w meczu, i skłania graczy do pomysłowości przy dobieraniu składów. Jej strefa działania zapewnia składom nastawionym na ciągłe obrażenia odporność na burst, co wzmacnia składy z podwójnym AD i nagradza drużyny z więcej niż jednym strzelcem. Nawet w bardziej tradycyjnym składzie, Kindred wciąż oferują drużynie unikalne narzędzia i skuteczne ataki dystansowe. Uwagi odnośnie do fabuły Matt Dunn aka FauxSchizzle left|200px Koncepcja bohatera wykrystalizowała się dość szybko: strzelec działający w dżungli, wyposażony w umiejętność „oznaczania” wrogów i zyskujący premie za każde zabójstwo lub asystę przy oznaczonym celu. Zaczęliśmy eksperymentować z różnymi sposobami wizualizacji rosnącej potęgi bohatera. W końcu stanęło na związku pomiędzy dwoma równoważnymi siłami. Tak narodzili się Kindred. Kluczowy okazał się jeden ze szkiców Chrisa ─ świecąca, niematerialna owieczka strzelająca z łuku cieniem ukształtowanym w wilka. Ta wizja zrobiła na nas olbrzymie wrażenie. Było w tym duecie coś mrocznego i zarazem komicznego, więc zaczęliśmy rozwijać pomysł. Tu do akcji wkraczają scenarzyści, którzy wymyślają kilka potencjalnych biografii bohatera, a także źródeł jego mocy i zachowania. Pierwszą napisaną przeze mnie kwestią była wariacja na temat zawołania „wybierz mnie”. Wilk pytał: „Przypomnij mi, Owieczko, w czym mogę zatopić swe kły?”, a Owieczka odpowiadała: „We wszystkim, drogi Wilku”. Po licznych dyskusjach, doszliśmy do wniosku, że Kindred mógłby stanowić pierwsze mitologiczne wcielenie życia i śmierci w świecie Runeterry. Ślady jego obecności sięgałyby zamierzchłych czasów ─ prymitywne malowidła przedstawiające dwie maski znaczyły miejsca poświęcone umarłym ─ ale pojawiałyby się także współcześnie (święto w Bilgewater, będące połączeniem Mardi Gras z Dniem Świstaka). Legendy o Kindredzie miały stanowić mitologiczne podłoże całej Runeterry, pojawiać się w bajkach i kołysankach dla dzieci, nieświadomych ich mrocznych korzeni. right|200px Para zwierząt ─ dzielna Owieczka wyposażona w zdobiony łuk i mroczny Wilk z wywieszonym jęzorem ─ wydała mi się zarazem czarująca i złowroga. Zacząłem wertować źródła w poszukiwaniu antropomorficznych personifikacji śmierci w różnych kulturach. Jak się okazało, wiele ludzkich mitów jest nierozerwalnie związanych z miejscami pochówku. Ekipa zgodziła się, że Kindred powinien być swego rodzaju ponurym żniwiarzem, istotą, o której opowiadają bojaźliwym szeptem ci, którzy cudem uniknęli śmierci i którą widzi się w ostatnich chwilach życia. Aby uwypuklić unikalne cechy postaci, zróżnicowaliśmy śmierć niesioną przez Owieczkę i Wilka. Ta pierwsza oznacza koniec szczęśliwego życia i pogodzenie się z losem. Ten drugi symbolizuje brutalny i przerażający kres istnienia. Kluczowe okazały się maski. Owieczka w masce Wilka i vice versa ─ ten obraz pozwolił nam uzyskać swego rodzaju Yin-Yang, równowagę stanowiącą klucz do ich osobowości. Obie istoty doskonale się uzupełniają. Owieczka zna świat, ale nie czuje go, podczas gdy Wilk odczuwa wszystko, ale ma braki w wiedzy. Bardzo spodobał nam się pomysł, że para nigdy nie walczy o cele, nigdy się nie kłóci, gdyż w ostatecznym rozrachunku stanowią dwie części jednej całości. Uwagi odnośnie do grafiki Edmundo Sanchez aka Mundoand; Chris Campbell aka Skeeziks Kiedy już ustaliliśmy typ bohatera (w tym przypadku ─ dwuosobowy strzelec-dżungler), przeszliśmy do fazy otwartej kreacji i konkretyzowania właściwego wyglądu. Jak się okazało, dwoiste postaci tworzy się bardzo trudno. Wczesne pomysły zapożyczały zbyt wiele z wcześniejszych bohaterów i szybko zostały odrzucone. Przerabialiśmy kolejne koncepcje, aż w końcu znaleźliśmy się na półmetku prac nad postacią. Chris postanowił wyjść w poszukiwaniu natchnienia. Udał się do kawiarni, by tam kontynuować szkicowanie. Po kilku godzinach wrócił, otworzył szkicownik i pokazał nam to: center|600px Ta koncepcja od razu nam się spodobała. Te postaci ─ złowrogi wilk i delikatna owieczka ─ stanowiły fajny kontrast, a jednocześnie działały jako jedna istota. W międzyczasie, Jordan i Matt dopracowali pomysł z personifikacją śmierci, który świetnie zgrał się z naszą parą. Początkowo Wilk reprezentował śmierć, a Owieczka ─ życie. Nie było to odgórne założenie dla tegorocznych bohaterów, ale zarówno , jak i cechowali się elementami zapożyczonymi z folkloru, które doskonale zgrały się z ideą i wizerunkiem Kindred. W końcu mieliśmy postęp, przynajmniej w obrębie zespołu! Pokazaliśmy projekty udziałowcom ─ bardzo im się spodobały. Za to natrafiliśmy na opór ze strony części kolegów z Riot. „Chcecie wrzucić do gry pieprzoną owieczkę?”. left|200px Za każdym razem, kiedy próbujemy czegoś nowego, ktoś ma z tym problem. I bardzo dobrze. Dostaliśmy masę uwag na temat projektu bohatera. Wilk i Owieczka okazali się niebywale kontrowersyjni, musieliśmy naprawdę walczyć o przepchnięcie naszego pomysłu. Cieszyliśmy się, że postaci Wilka i Owieczki budzą emocje, ale chcieliśmy dopracować i uwypuklić ich osobowości. Zmieniliśmy nieco koncepcję, postanowiliśmy, że obie postaci symbolizować będą śmierć, daliśmy im maski ─ każde z nich nosi maskę drugiego ─ aby podkreślić ich dwoistą naturę. Owieczka nie jest uosobieniem czystego dobra, a Wilk nie jest do cna zepsuty, każde posiada cechy drugiego, które wzbogacają ich osobowości. Zaczęliśmy traktować je niczym Yin i Yang ─ dwie części jednej całości, z których żadna nie może istnieć samodzielnie. Następnie zajęliśmy się animacją i tu także postąpiliśmy wbrew oczekiwaniom większości. Owieczka nie hasa radośnie po mapie, jest bardziej opanowana, za to ruchom Wilka nadaliśmy pewną frywolność. center|500px Naszym głównym celem było uczynić Kindred kulturowym archetypem League ─ uosobieniem Runeterry, podkreślającym unikalność tego świata. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że tak naprawdę nie postrzegamy Kindred jako fizycznej istoty egzystującej w tym świecie. Dla mieszkańców Valoran, Kindred to tylko legenda, czyli sposób, w jaki niektóre kultury Runeterry racjonalizują i personifikują zjawiska życia i śmierci. Czy taka istota naprawdę istnieje? Cóż, to wiedzą tylko zmarli. center|500px Za parę dni będziemy mieć dla was więcej informacji na temat Kindred! Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Kindred/Development